Purrrfect Family
by Skeletonkisses
Summary: Naruto comes back from a month-long mission just in time for the birth of his and Sasuke's babies. Naruto is a kitsune, and Sasuke is a neko. Constains MPreg and Yaoi! NaruSasu! And this is a ONE-SHOT!


**My POV:**

Naruto swished his tail as he walked up to the neko Uchiha, wrapping his arms around him. His hands slid down to rest on the huge bulge of his stomach. When he did this, he instantly felt little feet kicking at his hands, and couldn't help but giggle. Feeling their unborn children moving around inside of Sasuke was something that he enjoyed greatly. To help calm the babies down, Naruto always talked to or sang to them. His voice was quiet relaxing in general, so this was a big help for Sasuke, especially at night when he couldn't sleep.

Sasuke leaned back against Naruto and closed his eyes, purring slightly. "You're home early..." He whispered. On the stove sat a full pot of home made ramen. It was something he craved a lot, since he became pregnant. But he didn't just make it for himself, obviously. It was, of course, his kitsune's favorite food...so how could he not make it? Making him happy made himself feel happy... Although, unlike Naruto, he liked to put chocolate sauce in his ramen. To him it tasted delicious, and found nothing wrong with it.

Naruto gently stroked his stomach as they stood there, his head resting on his shoulder. "I finished my mission early because I missed you all." "N-Naruto...we missed you too. It's been hard this past month without having you here with us. I've had such a hard time sleeping at night without you here... But, the babies really missed you. They could tell that you weren't around." He said, his lip trembling slightly. Not to mention how lonely he was... Being alone was something that Sasuke absolutely hated.

Naruto nuzzled his neck before kissing it. "I'm here now, and don't plan on going on anymore missions soon. Now I can take care of you properly..." He said, noticing that all three of their babies were kicking wherever his hands went. They could obviously tell that it was their daddy who was touching them, which made Naruto grin widely. "Your back must be killing you, carrying around all of this weight all the time." "You have no idea... I'm even having a hard time standing here because of it...It's a good thing you're here though."

Naruto smirked as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led them into their bedroom. "Sit down and let me fix your back problems." He said, while gently pushing the pregnant neko forward. He had to admit, it did look like his stomach was too big for his body. You could really tell that he really was having three babies. But to Naruto though, he found this to be adorable. There was just something about him being round with his children that made him feel even more attracted to him.

As Sasuke slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, Naruto crawled onto the bed behind him and sat up on his knees. His hands reached out and began to message the upper half of his back first. He was saving the best part for last. Sasuke closed his eyes and moaned softly as Naruto did this. It felt incredibly amazing to him. His hands rested on top of his stomach, rubbing it slightly. "T-that feels good..." "Anything to make you feel better." "Well, this is definitely making me feel better...thank you." "No need to thank me. I like doing this."

Naruto's hands then traveled down and started massaging the lower part of his back now. It was the part that ached the most, so of course he wasn't surprised when he heard Sasuke gasp, and then moan even louder. "H-harder!" He said, leaning over as much as his stomach would allow. Naruto put even more pressure on his back as he continued to massage there. He could hear Sasuke breathing heavily, and couldn't help but smirk. It looked like he was enjoying this more than he expected he would.

"I can't wait until these babies are out of me. I hate feeling all sore and achy all of the time..." "I bet. You'll be able to move around freely again." "Hn, that sounds really nice right now. I can't even take a bath, because it's impossible for me to get back out..." Sasuke said, as he pouted. He loved taking baths, so it bothered him that he couldn't take them until their babies were born. Naruto on the other hand, had an idea. His arms slipped around his neko's waist as he nibbled on his ear.

Sasuke shivered at this. "I can help you out if you want to take one real quick. Besides...it's the perfect opportunity to see you all wet, and naked..." He smirked, blushing lightly. The very image of it turned him on greatly, causing him to bite his lip. "Tch, you pervert. I look like a whale..." Sasuke huffed. Naruto moved off of the bed and pulled Sasuke up to his feet, dragging him into the bathroom. "You do not look like a whale." He leaned over the tub and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot.

When he turned around, he saw that Sasuke had already gotten undressed, causing Naruto to blush deeply. Sasuke's tail swished happily as he looked back at Naruto, rubbing his stomach. "Someone's a bit impatient." He smirked, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the bath tub. With some help from him, the neko Uchiha was able to get in and carefully sit down, submerging most of his body into the warm water. He leaned back and sighed. Since there wasn't room enough for the both of them, Naruto kneeled down next to him. His hand reached out to stroke Sasuke's stomach, feeling their babies kick again.

"I thought your kind didn't like water..." Naruto grinned, as he flicked one of Sasuke's ears. "Hn. I'm a clean freak, so of course I'm going to bathe and take showers. Water doesn't really bother me..." "I see I picked out a weird one." "Hey, you're the weird one here, dobe." "I didn't mean it in a bad way, teme." Naruto leaned in and kissed him, his tongue gliding along his. This caused Sasuke to blush slightly. It always turned him on whenever Naruto licked his lips. And he knew all too well what exactly his kitsune wanted. However, it was just too uncomfortable in his current state to let him do that to him.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's cheek, causing him to purr happily. "I love you. And...thank you, for giving me a family..." "I love you too, but...there's no need to thank me for that, because...well, I'm also thankful that I get to have a family with you..." "Your parents didn't exactly approve of me, and they still don't. Well, your father that is..." "Hn, he doesn't even accept me most of the time...so don't listen to him. He's just mean, old and grumpy. My mom and older brother have already accepted you into the family...and well, my mom is so excited to be a grandmother." Naruto's face fell a little as he thought about his own parents.

He never knew his parents, but his foster dad, Iruka, told him plenty about them. He even showed Naruto photos of them. He looked more like his father, with the blond fur and blue eyes, but...he had his mother's facial features and personality. His mother was beautiful...with her soft, red fur. Naruto knew that his parents would also be excited to become grandparents, especially his mom. She seemed like the type to gush over babies and spoil them. He would of indeed had a wonderful childhood, growing up with his parents there to raise him.

Sasuke reached out and touched Naruto's face, causing him to flinch slightly. Watery blue eyes met with onyx one's. "Are you okay? You look kind of sad..." "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking...about my parents..." "Oh. I'm sorry..." "No, it's fine. No need to apologize..." He placed his hand over Sasuke's and smiled slightly, blinking away his tears. "They may be gone, but I just know that they're watching over me right now...and I bet they're just as excited to become grandparents too..." "Of course they are. Your parents seemed like the type of people that had a lot of love to give. You would have been one spoiled kid..." He chuckled, ruffling Naruto's blonde locks.

Naruto pouted and splashed Sasuke in the face with some water. "I definitely would have turned out differently...maybe even completely different... Who knows if you would have even still fallen in love with me..." "Hn. I guess we'll never know. You're fine just the way you are, so don't change anything about yourself, okay?" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hugging him tightly as tears strolled down his cheeks. He may have not of gotten the love from his parents growing up, but now he was definitely getting it from his lover...and he was overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He felt like his life couldn't get any better.

"Anyways..." Naruto said, as he pulled away and grabbed the shampoo bottle. "Time to wash you up!" He grinned, squirted some into his hands and working it into the soft, spiky raven hair. He actually enjoyed doing this, to be honest. At fist Sasuke thought it was ridiculous, but now he also enjoyed it too. He just sat there and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit at his gentle hands. "You know...at first, I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to do this, but now...after looking at you...I know you'll be a wonderful father..." "Sasuke, don't be stupid. You're going to be the best mother!" He winked, grabbing a bucket and filling it up with water, pouring it over Sasuke's head.

Sasuke looked down and placed his hands on the sides of his stomach, feeling their babies move around slightly. "I'll try my best to take care of them and love them." "You won't have to try that hard then...since you're already loving them and taking care of them, hehe!" "Hn, I suppose..." His eyes softened as the babies kicked a bit harder where his hands were. Tsunade had told them that they were having two boys and a girl, so of course he would always receive two strong kicks and a soft one, which he assumed was from the girl.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and was about to say something, when he felt something snap inside of him, causing him to gasp. "W-what was that?!" He said, staring back down at his stomach. And then he felt a sharp pain hit his stomach, and hissed. "N-Naruto, get me out of here!" He groaned. Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed Sasuke, pulling up. Since he was already in water, he couldn't tell that Sasuke's water had broke...but Sasuke himself knew that it had, and quickly got out of the tub, grabbing a towel. His hands were shaking as he wrapped tried to dry himself off. He was starting to get nervous now. He wasn't ready to have the babies yet...but he couldn't stop it. They were coming.

"N-Naruto...get me to the bed..." "What's wrong? You look freaked out and in pain..." "My...w-water broke. The babies want out already..." Sasuke's lip trembled as he tried not to cry. Naruto's arms wound around Sasuke and picked him up, carrying him to their bed. He set him down and rushed over to the phone. "I'll call the hospital and let them know we're on our way-" "No! I...don't want them touching our babies. Tsunade isn't even here right now. She's away for the weekend!" "But...how-" "You do it. It can't be that hard, right?" "Y-yeah..." Was all Naruto said.

He had to do this, for Sasuke.

_**~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~**_

Sasuke was in a lot of pain now, as he clutched at the bed sheets. He closed his eyes and groaned. "F-fuck, I didn't think it would be this bad..." He whimpered, rubbing his aching stomach. Naruto was at his side, wiping at his face with a wet washcloth. He didn't know what else to do to help him feel better. "I-it hurts, Naruto..." "I know...but you're strong. You can do this!" "You...s-sure have a lot of c-confidence in me..." "Of course I do. You're a fighter! You'll deliver these babies safely _and _be alright in the process. Nothing is going to happen to any of you..." Sasuke's ears drooped as he felt a stronger twinge of pain hit him.

"G-gah!" He gasped out in pain. Naruto backed away from Sasuke and walked over to check up on things. He wasn't sure if it was ready for him to push yet, since he wasn't a doctor. He had no idea what he was even doing... But he was going to just have to wing it and try his best...for Sasuke and their babies... He quickly grabbed some towels and placed them next to him, getting one ready. A smile spread across his face as he realized that this was it. He was going to be a father...and Sasuke was going to be a mother.

Sasuke groaned when he felt a bunch of weight sitting at the bottom of his stomach, reaching down to rub it. It seemed as though the babies were getting ready to leave his body...and they all wanted out at once. It was a very uncomfortable and painful feeling, in which he suddenly felt the need to push. He didn't wait for Naruto to say anything as he began to push the first baby out. There were tears in his eyes as he tried not to scream out in pain. And to think he had to push out three babies! He didn't think he was going to be able to make it.

But Naruto had faith in him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "I-I see the head. Just keep pushing Sasuke!" He said, reaching out to catch it. After taking a breather, Sasuke pushed as hard as he could, desperate to get the baby out of him, and then...he heard a loud cry as it slipped right out of him. Naruto wiped the baby off and wrapped it in a towel, setting it next to Sasuke. "The first one is a boy. Now we just have two more to go. You can do this. Just think, it will be worth it once this is all over." He said, sitting back down in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke just slowly nodded his head as he began to push again. The babies really were impatient to get out. They weren't even giving Sasuke a chance to take a breather. Said neko was starting to pant slightly as he focused on getting the second baby out. It seemed like this one wasn't as painful, which was good. Plus, it came out easier as the baby just slid out of him and into Naruto's hands. Again, another loud cry echoed throughout the room. "Another boy."

With the two babies laying next to Sasuke, Naruto focused on getting the third baby out...their little girl... Her brothers were big babies, so she was probably going to be small, which was fine by both of them. "Guh...I want her out!" Sasuke said as he continued pushing even more. He felt like he was going to pass out any minute, which he simply could not do. If so, then both him and the baby will die. She needed to come out first. "Just a little bit more..." Naruto said as he laid down the towel, positioning his hands.

Sasuke stopped pushing for a few seconds, and then started back up. He was so close...too close... He then pushed hard, which caused the last baby to slide out pretty quickly. He gasped slightly, not expecting it to be that quick and easy. It seemed as though she really was smaller than her two brothers. He laid back down on the bed, breathing heavily as Naruto set down their little girl next to him. She wasn't really crying that much, unlike her brothers.

Sasuke glanced over at their babies and smiled, his eyes welling up with tears. "They're...so beautiful..." He whispered, reaching out to touch each and every one of them. The two boys were neko's with black fur and black eyes...whereas the girl was a kitsune with red fur and blue eyes. They were all so small and perfect. "I love you all so much..." Sasuke cried as he picked up the little girl first, resting her on his chest. He had done it...he really was okay, and so were their babies.

Naruto sat down on the bed and picked up the other two, holding them closely to him. It was official. He had a family of his own now... "I love you all too. We're both so glad that you're finally here, and in our arms." The two babies in his arms just looked up at him, blinking a few times before nuzzling closer into him. They gave a soft mew before closing their eyes again, and falling asleep.

"This little girl right here shall be Hikari..." Sasuke said, as he kissed her head. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked at them. "I like that name. Now, for these two..." He said, trying to think of two boy names. It wasn't an easy thing for him to do, to be honest. "Hmm...the baby to my right can be Shiro, and the baby on my left can be, uh...Kenji. There we go. How about it Sasuke? Shiro and Kenji..." He asked quietly.

Sasuke thought about it for a minute, and then nodded his head. "I like those names. So...we have Hikari, Shiro, and Kenji... Yup. These names fit them." "They do, don't they?" Naruto grinned, looking over at Hikari, who was also beginning to fall asleep. None of them got his blonde-colored fur, which was fine by him. He preferred the red-colored fur anyways...it reminded him of his mother. He knew that she was going to grow up to be just as strong and beautiful as Kushina.

Everything really was perfect.

* * *

**Author's note: This one-shot was written for my RP buddy. We decided to write each other a one-shot and well, this is my fanfic to her. She's an amazing person, and is actually the one who got me into RolePlaying in the first place. I love her to death! If you want to find her, she's on dA and her username is SasuNaruSasu-Fan. Her name is Kimiko/Kimi-chan ^^ We both love a neko-Sasuke and a kitsune-Naruto, so I decided to write an MPreg with them both like this. **


End file.
